


【星战】巫术（Kylo/Hux）（含pwp）

by lesliecaviezel



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Episode 9 Original Script, M/M, bottom!Hux
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24895477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesliecaviezel/pseuds/lesliecaviezel
Summary: 简介：用了一点废剧本的设定。议长赫，有点原力。开头是赫试图原力移硬币，结果失败的尴尬情况hhhh感谢佐荧翻译废剧本！
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Kudos: 4





	【星战】巫术（Kylo/Hux）（含pwp）

**Author's Note:**

> 来补交好几年前的船票了2333

正文

硬币纹丝不动。

赫克斯伸出的手变得僵硬而尴尬。这种绝地的巫术，流动在他的血管里，却拒绝与外部的原力世界有一丝联系，简直就像赤裸裸的嘲讽。

而凯洛伦的突然闯入则是径直将它们变为了现实。

赫克斯板着脸，尽量忽略自己手掌抽回的速度，已经不情愿地做好了听到嘲讽的准备。

“我不在的时候一切都还好吗？”

出乎意料的是，伦竟对此缄口不提。

这并没有叫赫克斯好受一点。正相反，那股怨毒的恨意又狡猾地藏得更深了些。不过是某个古老宗教遗留下来的某些该死的奇技淫巧罢了。

过时，又孤独。

“最高领袖。你回来了，如果我——”

赫克斯脸上自以为完美无缺的笑容生生顿出了一条裂缝。

“你该稍微掩藏一下你的思绪，议长。”从阴影中踱出，最高领袖半张脸上扭曲的面具无论在多亮的光线下都是个令人呼吸一窒的黑洞。

不动声色地，赫克斯把满到溢出来的怒意重新装箱封好。但他有绝对自信没说出来的后半句话尚没有被伦发现。

银河系需要绝对的秩序。古老的巫术就应该随着硝烟与炮火一起埋葬进深深的地底。

否则，形势就不止现在这样了。

确信自己整理好了脑海中那些隐秘的内容，第一秩序的红发议长嘴角带着一丝奇异的勾起再度开口。

“在掩藏方面，我可远远比不上最高领袖。即便是摘下了您装神弄鬼的头盔，最高领袖面具下的半张脸也是依旧俊朗呢。”

后背迎来一股巨大的冲击力，抵在墙上微微发抖。赫克斯却笑得愈发加剧。

“你在试图激怒我，赫克斯。”

“终于不打算装下去了？”即使手骨在没受直接触碰的情况下陷入一阵危险的颤抖，赫克斯仍旧面色不改。

“你是个混蛋，伦。”

赫克斯想冷笑，但很快就连维持当下的表情都成了奢侈。

无暇顾及被按得生疼的大腿内侧，赫克斯艰难地调整姿势，让自己不至于从冰冷的墙面上滑下去。

伦是个混账。

伴着怒火的进入实在太突然。议长费尽心思保持一丝不苟的整洁衣衫在一瞬间化为碎片，还有几缕挂着残余绶带的破布条搭在身上，聊胜于无。

他又被架在墙上了，两具交叠的身体中无可置疑地暗藏着某种原始的野蛮。没有润滑，也没有前戏，与伦惯常的一样。比起做爱，这更像是一场狂野的厮打。

至于他会不会受伤，那不是伦会考虑的问题。事实上，他们之间考虑的从来不是这些。早年间赫克斯就痛恨这个斯诺克的原力宠儿，耍弄着他们这些人所看不透的巫术，一次又一次地搞砸，却像一个没头脑的大孩子一样三言两语轻描淡写便带过对他的惩罚。

后来伦在王座室内掐他，喉咙上的紧窒逼得眼角涌出泪水，仿佛在纤弱的肢体即将断裂的最后一刹那才松开的手。他怒视伦，伦也知道他在瞪视他，但伦从来不在乎。

赫克斯也没有想过要多么掩饰对伦的痛恨。没有必要。

他知道。

他们针锋相对，而又彼此需要。

他们都有自己的领域。

名义上的议长挺动淤痕未消的腰肢，再次让对方紧紧地嵌入。

“你又要去找那个女孩。”赫克斯披上一件大衣，这回用的是肯定句。

“这种力量，哪怕是毁灭一个星球的力量，”声音很闷，是从头盔底下发出的，“我触手可及。你只需要去找到抵抗组织，然后消灭他们，议长。”

赫克斯凝视着大衣底下伸出的两条光裸的腿。在灯光下，它们显得白皙，而又怪异。

他站了起来，扶了扶肩上滑落的布料，近乎咬牙切齿。

“我不会再失败了。”

对着伦远去的背影。

四周安静得恰好。

赫克斯背对帝国大厦宽阔的舷窗，目光专注地落在收藏盒内的一把光剑上。

他可以点亮它。可以挥动它。但他始终无法真正掌控它。没有原力的感知，挥舞它的感觉就像给猴子一根大棒一样。

赫克斯不是不清楚这一点。随着他努力的增多，那种徒劳的愚蠢就越是包围着他。所以他现在并没有试图去碰触它，只是这样沉默地看着，与周围的死寂融为一体。

“愿原力与你同在”。真是个美好的诅咒。

千真万确，它就在这里，赫克斯可以清楚地呼吸到它的紧密包围。直到他试图集中精力，想在非实体的世界中触碰些什么的时候，它就四散开去，只留一丝若有若无的触角，让他足以听到远处对他大声的嘲笑。

原力更像是一个桎梏着他无法抹去的幽灵。于是它便成了一种巫术，某些不入流的小把戏。只有歼星舰和步行机才是银河系真正的秩序。

银河系真正的秩序。他默念一遍。

但赫克斯还是打算再试一次。

快步走到床前，赫克斯像阅读的那些文献中描写的一样，盘腿坐好，试着放空自己。

他需要最大限度地调动原力。怒火。赫克斯需要怒火。

他想着伦。

然后再度向虚空中探出一丝，也是全部力量。

不知在银河哪头传来微不足道的震动。赫克斯还来不及暗喜，伦硕大无比的鼻子就出现在了他的脸前。

难道原力的副作用就是出现最令人厌恶的幻觉吗？

“你怎么做到的？”这声音里质问的成分多一点。

赫克斯绷着脸不回答。他还需要消化，这个他生平中唯一一次成功运用原力就是与伦建立起和那个拾荒者一样可恶的原力联系的事实。

在此之外，赫克斯甚至都凭空举不起一枚硬币。

可悲。

“你独自一人。”

很显然，伦注意到了赫克斯周围的环境，还在饶有兴味地四处扫视。

“别和我来你这一套鬼把戏，伦！”赫克斯的怒火无来头地攀升了，而与此同时，对面的景象也更为清晰。

他们对视，隔着一条若有若无的纽带，面前横亘着半条银河。

赫克斯忽然噤声。对面，伦孤零零一人站在一地扭曲尸骸当中，手边是一个干瘪的外星躯壳。漆黑的夜空劈头盖脸向他笼罩下来，随之而来的，是一种充盈到了极点的空虚。

一种无名的恐惧席卷了赫克斯。伦做到了。

赫克斯没再讲话。在伦张开手指的时候，在本不该出现的触感准确无误地落在他身上的时候。他惊异于衣袍滑落的轻易，好似做这事的双手不属于他一样。

喘息声填满了空旷的空间，在总理议长室里，也在伦所在那个孤独的不知名空间里逸散。

这不对。这不可能发生。赫克斯挥出手掌，巴掌落在伦脸上的清脆声响令他恍惚到以为这是现实。胯间传来的疼痛却表明，他确乎在某种程度上置身于现实之中。

压在床单上的臀部令人不安地被迫后移。

这种虚幻的冲击。赫克斯狠狠咬住伦的衣角，伦在甩动，他感觉他的牙齿要崩裂了。

伦会得到他想要的。赫克斯想着，顾不上打湿的头发垂下来一绺。他会和那个女孩互相残杀，将全部力量都白费于他们古老宗教的空洞承诺之下。

不同的是，他，赫克斯议长——赫克斯将因快感而堆积的泪水从眼角释放——会让银河系知道什么才是真正的力量。

再见了，伦。

赫克斯跌跌撞撞地向后倒去，身旁只剩下一片冰凉粘腻的床单。

还隐隐徒留一丝对失败的不安。

  
“我们的兵力寡不敌众，长官。”

赫克斯没有作声，他的思绪飘向遥远幽深的银河。他感觉到了。

伦的失败。

巫术的失败。

赫克斯突然感到好笑，在最后一刻，他寄予希望的竟然还是不切实际的原力巫术。

第一秩序的总理议长走进房间，将手足无措的指挥官径自抛在身后。那柄收藏盒中的老式光剑，他一进门就看见它了。

终于，让原力巫术来结束一切吧。

赫克斯按下开关，亲眼看着紫色的等离子体剑刃刺穿自己的胸膛。

在这一刹那他本可以想到很多。

但他只是跪倒在地，看向窗外科洛桑炮火般的星光。


End file.
